dawn_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Boyd Nakamoto
"Oh hey there! Wanna play a game?" Boyd Nakamoto is a Permanent Original Character that was created by DyerDexter under the Manifest by the name of Jahari Larson. He is a cocky shapeshifter who enjoys spending his time messing with others. His most visible trait is Cockiness which makes him important to the creator due to Boyd being based off the trait of Cockiness. He is roleplayed in a roleplay group, Shigeo Academy . Apperance Boyd Nakamoto dresses rather simple with a gray v-neck t-shirt under his blue dress shirt which is left unbuttoned completely, and black slacks. He switches between black and white converse shoes or the dark gray boots. His eyes are light blue with such fire behind them which proves just how devious he can be. His hair is messy styled with the color of dark reddish brown. Boyd has very few piercings which are mostly hidden by his hair and clothes. He has three earrings on his left ear, belly button piercings, and both hips are pierced also. He is usually seen with a wide smirk across his face which could be mistaken for a shit eatting grin. Personality Adventurous l Capable l Fierce l Hard-Working l Intelligent Gullible l Immature l Mischievous l Opinionated l Friendly Boyd Nakamoto has anger management problems despite him being very intelligent for his age. His anger issues allowed his stubborn trait to grow more each time he refuses to back down from a fight or argument. His stubborn trait allows Boyd to be fierce friend to those who are lucky to know him well. He tends to take his work load rather seriously and will work through any potential breaks to finish what is needed to be done. He dislikes taking breaks when working on something because he feels that it only slows the progress down. He does have a huge sense of adventure and always seeks adventure such as mountain climbing, swimming in the ocean, etc. He is a very capable individual who has no shame in asking for help with areas that he is weak in. But his understanding of weakness and strengths allows him to call the right decisions in heat of the moment. His demanding nature allows him to see through the weak willed people and the strong willed ones. This also allows him to be very blunt to those who are hiding behind a mask. The mysterious part of Boyd is that he never reveals everything about himself to anyone at first. It's a learning process with friendship and relationship with Boyd. Boyd loves to be the one who is right even when he is wrong. He has a one-track mind at times when he tends to get very focused on something. He tends to be a social person when he feels like it and when he is social, he also tends to be flirty at times but it's usually just being manipulative towards the other person to have leverage over them. History Coming Soon.... Powers and Weapons *Shapeshifting *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Agility *Regeneration Boyd doesn't have any weapons due to him using his shapeshifting abilities more than using weapons. Rank: 5/10 : Stamina: 3/5 : Defense: 2/5 : Offense: 3/5 : Strength: 4/5 : Agility: 4/5 : Speed: 4/5 Relationships *'Yukina Hara:' Yukina Hara is Boyd's boyfriend whom he had been friends with for so many years due to their childhood. Yukina tends to be more comfortable around Boyd than with other people, however Yukina tends to dislike people around Boyd. Yukina and Boyd's relationship started when they met each other at a S&M club which lead to Yukina determined to claim Boyd as his own lover. *'Rale Mishimi': Boyd's boyfriend from Shigeo Academy where Rale and Boyd were enjoying their peaceful high school years and having fun. They share many interests together such as video games and being involved with the school activities to keep themselves busy. *'Jesse Nakamoto:' Jesse is Boyd's older brother who is a very mellow carefree brother. Jesse and Boyd have a steady and stable relationship with each other due to their personalities. Jesse's mellow personality allows Jesse to able to calm Boyd down from his anger issues when they arises. *'Jeaki Nakamoto:' Jeaki is Boyd's eldest brother who has been the main caretaker of Boyd during his life. Jeaki let Boyd make his choices and have tried to teach him how to cope with the anger issues and encouraged Boyd to be free with his creativity. Jeaki's stubborn nature taught Boyd how to be determined to the end. *'James Mishimi:' Rale's brother who have met Boyd at Shigeo Academy. Boyd and James have a somewhat of a friendship due to their limited interactions where Boyd goes over to the dorm room that James and Rale share. Trivia * His favorite videogame system in general is Playstation 4. * He is usually seen around Yukina due to them being childhood friends and lovers. * He has a tendency and desire to be in charge of things hence why he is a Vice President at an academy he attends. * His pasttime hobby used to be hitting up S&M clubs to find a partner where he found Yukina again. * He is a Vice President of a student council at an academy he attends. * He enjoys soccer, swimming, and water polo sports which he is on teams for the academy he goes to. Sa boyd nakamoto by dyerdexter-d5kucun.jpg|Boyd's Shigeo Academy Application|link=http://dyerdexter.deviantart.com/art/SA-Boyd-Nakamoto-337339535 Boyd nakamoto by dyerdexter-d6fxt0i.png|Boyd Nakamoto's Official Design|link=http://dyerdexter.deviantart.com/art/Boyd-Nakamoto-389568546 Category:Nakamoto Category:Characters Category:Permanent Original Character